


Percy the Prefect

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hogwarts Prefect Harry Potter, Percy is a Dork, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: The twins plot to play a practical joke on Percy.
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Percy the Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I've recently joined the Weasleys, Witches and Writers Facebook group and they do a Hump Day Drabble challenge. I've made a commitment (mostly to myself) to give these a try and perhaps post them as a collection of stories. The only rule is, I have to try and avoid writing about Romione, mostly to give you guys some variety and also so I don't just do the boring same thing over again!
> 
> Today's prompt was:
> 
> “Come on, when have I ever been wrong?”
> 
> “Well...”
> 
> “Shut up, that was one time.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :-)

“Come on, when have I ever been wrong?”

“Well...”

“Shut up, that was one time.”

George smirked at his twin brother from across the wooden kitchen table. “Just look at him, he’s up to something…”

The twins were watching as their older brother Percy sat at the head of the table, furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment. Occasionally, he would turn bright red and scribble something out before carrying on with a heavy sigh. Hermes, Percy’s screech owl was waiting patiently by his side; occasionally pecking at the slice of toast Percy had abandoned. 

Fred brought his attention to George, who instantly turn his head back to look at his twin brother. A grin crept across both of their faces at exactly the same time.

All twins shared a special connection, nobody would ever dispute that, but the connection that Fred and George shared was amplified 20 times over. Molly Weasley would never be able to tell you if it was because they came from a pureblood family or if the twins were just exceptionally special. So far, all the Weasley boys had shown extreme talent for something or other; Bill and Percy were showing great talent in their academics and Charlie was a star quidditch player. Much to Molly’s chagrin, the twin’s speciality seemed to be mischief.

From an early age, they seemed to speak a language that only the two of them could understand. It hadn’t taken long for that language to move from verbal to non-verbal and now they only needed to share one look and an idea had been formed, plotted and put into execution: usually with disastrous consequences for their friends and family. She watched the two of them now with a weary look, abandoning the pile of washing up in the sink.

The twins slid down the bench as if pushed by magic, sidling up to their brother and almost pinning him into his seat.

“Watcha writing?” Fred peered over Percy’s arms, trying hard to read the parchment he was now hiding.

“Yeah Percy, what’s got you all in a tizz?” George grinned, trying to pull one of Percy’s arms away to make their job easier.

“I think you two should mind your own business!” Percy tightened his arms around his parchment, scowling at his younger brothers as he fought against their attempts to distract him from his writing. “What I write on my own parchment and send with my own owl is nothing to do with you!”

“Are you writing to the Minister and asking him for a job?!”

“Oh please Mr. Fudge. I’m ever so good. I love rules and I’m a really good prefect!” Fred cackled as his twin mimicked Percy’s posh pronunciation.

“Oh look Percy, there’s Penelope…” George didn’t think it would work, but Percy had been easily distracted. Fred pointed over Percy’s shoulder and past the kitchen door and in the second it took for the Prefect to look away, the deed was done. Both twins pushed themselves back up the table to finish their breakfast.

Percy looked bemused for a second as his brothers gave up their teasing almost as quickly as they started. He muttered a few choice swear words under his breath, being careful to be quiet enough for only Fred and George to hear before dipping his quill into his bottle of ink and beginning to write again.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Hermes let out a piercing shriek and took flight out of the kitchen window as a cloud of smoke filled the space at the end of the table and Molly dropped the saucepan she’d been charming to scrub in the sink. A flurry of footsteps travelling across the ceiling and starting down the stairs warned her that the rest of her brood had heard the noise and would soon be joining them to see what had set it off.

The smoke cleared just as Ginny, Ron, Bill and Charlie piled into the kitchen; each of them bursting into laughter at the sight that greeted them. Percy’s quill had exploded as soon as it had touched the parchment, covering Percy, his paper, his owl and the surrounding kitchen units in black ink. Percy was unidentifiable as a Weasley, his short hair now dyed a sinister black colour.

Molly tutted but didn’t chastise her twin boys. With a flick of her wand, she tidied up the mess on the kitchen units and turned back to her washing up. She’d learnt long ago not to shout at her children for the pranks they played on each other. With seven of them, she didn’t have the energy to do that anymore and she needed to save her shouting voice for when they had done something seriously wrong; like stealing flying cars or breaking various other school rules. She waited patiently for the laughter to die down and then she spoke calmly, without turning away from the kitchen sink.

“If you two are quite done tormenting your brother, maybe you could use your energy to clear out the chickens. I believe your father asked you to do so three days ago…”

Her calm voice had the effect she desired. The rest of the laughter and chatter in the kitchen stopped as each child focused on whatever was in front of them. She heard the twins get up with a grumble and leave the room. It was only then she turned to Percy with a wet rag to help him clean up. 

She wished the rest of them didn’t tease him the way they did. All six of them picked on him, but she knew he often brought it on himself with his pompous attitude and passion for following rules. She just hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite them on the behind one day.


End file.
